Se perdre soit même
by matsuo-san
Summary: Au-delà de cette vengeance, il ne lui restait plus rien, juste une envie de sang lancinante. Quelque chose qui ne pouvait être battue le fut aussi par la mort. C'est un Sasunaru à ma façon...Venez lire!One-shot


Titre : Se perdre soit même

Raiting : T

Disclamer : Ces personnages ne sont pas les miens mais ceux Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Romance, Death-fic

Résumé : Au-delà de cette vengeance, il ne lui restait plus rien, juste une envie de sang lancinante. Quelque chose qui ne pouvait être battue le fut aussi par la mort.

PS : J'ai fais corriger mon texte et l'ai relu plusieurs fois, j'espère que cette fois, c'est bon !!

_**Se perdre soit même. **_

Il marche sans faillir. Cette fois, rien ne peut l'arrêter. Il ne reste plus rien de ce qu'il était autre fois. Un voile malsain s'est déposé sur lui. Ses yeux sont devenus deux orbes pourpres et sans vie. Il n'est plus qu'une ombre meurtrière en marche vers une destruction bien trop douce. Il vibre d'impatience, sa peau réclame le sang, son ouïe implore des cris d'agonies,… Cette vie ne lui a jamais rien apporté de plus sucrée que la mort. Elle remplie chaque parcelle de son être, en lui donnant une impression de puissance incommensurable. Elle remplace cette vengeance qu'il croyait pilier de son existence.

Dans un élan sauvage, un rire rauque et macabre passe la barrière de ses lèvres pour accompagner la mélopée des gouttes de pluie. L'impatience le languit. Son arme semble lui crier « Prends-moi ». Elle désire quitter son fourreau devenu prison pour fendre l'air et la chair.

Vision macabre d'un village à feu et à sang. Souffrance. Désolation. Un futur qui lentement, se met en marche dans l'esprit divaguant du jeune brun. L'imagination d'un être corrompu.

Un grondement sourd retentit non loin de là. Un éclair d'or fend le ciel de son arabesque divine. L'orage approche et une pluie fine vient le précéder. Signe peut-être de ce triste présage.

Le jeune homme relève sa capuche, recouvrant au passage sa chevelure de gaie. Cachant, par la même occasion un rictus au coin de sa bouche. Peu importe la tempête !

Les jours ont passé, à présent un horizon lugubre s'étale sur la plaine, déversant une palette de couleurs sanglantes. Des corps entassés au bonheur la chance, s'entassent comme de vulgaires poupées de tissus. Leurs flancs troués étalent inlassablement l'hémoglobine sur le sol. Des gémissements misérables accompagnent l'agonie bien trop longue des survivants, rythment le silence glacial de leurs tempos désordonnés. Une main suppliante, parfois, arrive à se trouver un chemin dans les amoncellements putrides en quête d'une aide. Tandis que chaque seconde, les battements des cœurs s'éteignent.

Au–delà d'un tel tableau, encore debout, fiers et vaillants, les derniers combattants s'acharnent malgré d'innombrable blessures. La guerre, cette guerre atroce laisse sa marque dans chaque âme, fauchant de sa faucille les vies. Elle devient donc le terrain de jeu d'une mort certaine.

Dans cet orchestre mortuaire, un cri qui se distingue par sa vivacité. Il implore tant de choses, il semble ne point comprendre, ne point savoir,…

Le jeune blond étalé sur le sol, tête enfuie dans l'étoc de ses mains laissent ses larmes se déverser. Tout a pris fin en cette journée. Il nourrissait un rêve qui lui était cher mais, maintenant, il se brise. Il ne reste plus rien, pas un seul espoir, même pas de quoi survivre. Le lien qu'il avait tissé avec Sasuke n'était plus. Il restait tout juste quelques souvenirs impérissables. Marques d'un temps qui, à présent, est révolu. L'ange ne devrait pas se brûler les ailes pour aimer un démon mais, un sentiment ne peut être contrôlé, ni même ignoré.

Sa faiblesse a brulé les ruines de Konoha. S'il aurait eu la force de mettre un terme à cette folie, il resterait peut-être une partie de ce monde. Alors que là, tout n'est que désolation. Il ne reste plus rien. Tous ceux qu'il aimait se sont effacés au combat. Sakura succomba sous la lame de Karin, Kakashi sous le regard du fantôme de son enfance, même Tsunade n'avait pu survivre.

Comment pareille chose pouvait-elle exister ? Comment lui avait-il pu le faire autant souffrir ? Il avait pourtant su faire vibrer son cœur solitaire d'un amour improbable.

« J'aurais tant voulu » Sanglota le porteur du démon renard à neuf queues.

Celui qui se tient devant Naruto, arme penchée sur sa gorge, prêt à en faire jaillir le sang ne semble pas troublé de ce murmure. Il reste de marbre devant les soubresauts de ce corps endolori. C'est comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune limite à cette folie meurtrière, même pas celle d'un cœur criant qu'il l'aime encore. Il reste juste, cette cicatrice marquée au fer rouge, seulement Sasuke devrait encore connaître sa réalité. Pour lui cette douleur palpitante n'est que le signe d'une blessure causée par cet être insignifiant.

La puissance ne peut être entachée par quelconque sentiment humain, seule la force est maîtresse. Rien ne compte, juste, cette sensation d'exister mieux et sans limites.

Naruto lève ses yeux embrumés vers son meilleur ami. Il les arrête quelques instants sur le visage sans expression du brun, puis sourit de lassitude. Il voudrait encore combattre pour venger la mort de son monde, mais il est trop tard. La faiblesse de ce sentiment lancinant l'enchaîne.

« Je t'aimerais toujours même si,… »Murmura tristement Naruto.

Une phrase qui ne devait avoir aucun sens, prend soudain une toute autre forme. Elle frappe en un éclair le bouclier de glace de Sasuke et le brûle. Cette brulure dégage une douleur bienveillante mais, tardive. Autour de lui, le destin s'est déjà déroulé. Le brun a détruit un village, son village. Et maintenant, il s'apprête à détruire la seule chose qu'il aurait pu aimer sans vergogne. Dilemme, continuer ainsi où arrêter sans espoir de revenir en arrière. De toute façon à quoi qu'il fasse il ne reste rien…

… Il ne peut s'arrêter, il le sait. Il lève sa main un peu tremblante, il va abattre son sabre sur Naruto. La mort l'emportera. Il sera libre de sa dernière faille. Libre de devenir sanguinaire.

Naruto ferme les yeux sur un dernier souvenir : Celui de cette nuit passée dans les bras du jeune brun, une année au part avant, quand il était encore disciple d'Orochimaru. Il savait déjà à cet instant que tout finirait ainsi. Sasuke perdait chaque fois un peu plus de son humanité. Il l'avait accepté, car il pouvait l'aimer sans bornes.

« Je t'aime… »Fut l'appelle du dernier Hokage de Konoha.

Sasuke s'élance sur le blond, le serre dans ses bras puis d'une main pénètre leur deux corps enlacés. Le sang coule lentement sur la lame froide du katana puis recouvrent leurs vêtements. Ils se regardent une dernière fois, le feu affrontant le ciel. Jusqu'à ce qu'une écume coule le long de leurs lèvres et les emporte dans une douce torpeur. Ils semblent s'effacer de tout ce néant. Il ne reste plus qu'eux au-delà de leur douleur.

Soudain, le flou obscur s'empare de leur vision, la mort s'approche. Sasuke est devenu le plus sanguinaire, il a tout perdu. Il s'est même perdu lui.

_**FIN**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai mis du temps pour l'écrire à cause des fautes ! Merci d'avance pour vos encouragements. **_


End file.
